-Des folles ? -Non des régions !
by Mangas19
Summary: Voilà comment moi et mes amies nous sommes retrouvées dans Hetalia et sommes devenues des régions. Alors il a une fashion victim gueularde, une gamine lolita, une bonbonée intellectuelle, et une punk fan des araignées. Moi ? Gothique Albinos Otaku ... T pour langage, allusions (les filles ne sont pas toutes blanches) ...


Chapitre 1 : Arrivée

Ah, quelle magnifique journée qu'aujourd'hui ! Les oiseaux chantaient, il faisait bon, une douce brise faisait s'envoler les cheveux. Malheureusement, ce calme et ce bien-être allait bientôt être rompu...

_-AIEUH ! MON PIED ! D'OU ?!_

C'était Éléonore.

_-D'en bas. De tes pieds._

Yuki.

_-Désolée, Éléonore._

Tiens, Rosalya. C'était donc elle qui a marché sur le pied d'Éléonore.

_-Hi-hi..._

Ch-Chloé ?

_-Vous avez un blème ?_

Lina qui vient de se réveiller.

_-Non, rien. Juste Rosa-San qui vient de marcher sur le pied de Éléonore-San,_ expliqua Yuki. _Oh une araignée._

_-HII ! NOOOON ! _s'écria Éléonore. Elle ne fait que gueuler ou quoi ?

_-Oh, elle est chou !_ S'extasia Lina.

Ben quoi ? C'est chou une araignée !

_-Éléonore ! Rosalya ! Chloé ! Lina ! Yuki ! Arrêtez de jacasser !_ S'exclama un professeur.

_-Pourquoi a-t-il dit mon nom en dernier ?_ Se plaignit Yuki.

Pourquoi un professeur me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce qu'elles étaient en voyage de fin d'année. Et qu'elles s'étaient éloignées.

Quelques temps plus tard, oui ça se dit, les 5 fol-filles étaient ennuyées.

_-On s'emmerde... _soupira Lina.

Ben comme on n'est pas dans une série B, rien ne se produisit. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Non je ne vous spoile pas. Roh, et puis tous le monde a lu résumé, non ?

Revenons à nos folles.

La lolita parlait avec la fashion victim,la bonbonnée écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, la punk regardait l'araignée de toute à l'heure, et la gothique albinos rêvassait. Rien de plus normal.

Lorsque soudainement ( Ouais!), il y eut un grand éclair, puis les 5 filles se sentirent comme transportées autre part (pléonasmeuh)

Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient maintenant sous des bureaux. Et qu'il y avait un inconnu. Un albinos, comme Yuki (mais qui ça peut être?). Il chuchota :

_-Qui êtes vous ?_

Avant qu'elles n'aient pu répondre, un homme regarda sous la table et dit :

_-Bruder ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-West ! Il y a des filles pas nettes ! _

_-C'est qui que tu traites de PAS NETTES ?! GENRE, ON EST LOUCHES ! _s'énerva Eléonore. Je confirme, elle ne fait que gueuler.

_-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?_ Questionna l'homme, un blond avec des cheveux tirés en arrière, et les yeux bleus (encore une fois, qui est-ce?)

_-Ha ha ha ! Allemagne, tu fais quoi sous la table ?_

_-Il y a des filles louches,_ répondit le dit Allemagne.

_-Prusse est une fille, maintenant ?_

_-Hé ! Non, pas l'awesome moi mais 5 filles qui sont arrivées d'un coup sous la table._

_-Je repose mes questions : qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?_ Questionna le blond.

_-C'est où ici d'abord ?_ Demanda Eléonore ? Tiens elle parle sans hurler ?

_-On ne t'a jamais dit que c'etait malpoli de répondre à une question par une question ?_ Répliqua le blond, Allemagne.

_-Ben moi c'est Lina, la gueularde c'est Eléonore, la petite Chloé, celle aux couettes Rosalya, et la japonaise Yuki._

_-CHUIS PAS GUEULARDE ! _Ben non elle recommence à hurler.

_-A peine, _chuchota Chloé.

_-Et on ne sait ni où on est, ni ce qu'on fait là,_ compléta Rosalya.

_-Vous êtes au Sommet Mondial, là où les pays tiennent des réunions, _expliqua un autre blond, mais aux yeux verts et de gros sourcils. Mais qui est ce donc ?

_-Les pays eux-mêmes ? _S'étonna Lina.

_-Oui les pays existent sous une apparence humaine. Je suis Angleterre _(Yahou Iggy!), _et vous avez vu Allemagne, Prusse et vous avez entendu États-Unis._

_-La Prusse n'est pas censée avoir disparu ?_ Demanda Rosalya.

_-Si, mais l'awesome moi ne disparaîtra pas !_

_-O-Okay..._

Mmh ? On n'a pas entendu Yuki depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_-Oh fuck je suis dans Hetalia …_

**Tatataaaaaa ! Ma première fic ! L'autre ce n'est qu'une traduction **

**Ben comme c'est un début je veux (et comme je vais dominer le monde vous allez le faire ) : Des …... Reviews !**

**Bon je voudrais dans ces reviews des conseils, des encouragements et savoir ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre ;)**


End file.
